Out of The Normal
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: A bit of a late 4th of July fic. EXE based. For Ijuuin Enzan, he always abides by his own set of rules. But, he figures that some rules have exceptions. Espcially when it comes to Netto. EnzanNetto, BluesRock


"Oh wow! Look at all those fireworks!" Hikari Netto cried, eyes lit with glee as he gazed upon the bright lights and explosions. Behind him, his companion rolled his eyes. "Come on, Netto. We need to go. We don't have time for this." He chided, blue eyes flickering with annoyance. Netto pouted and turned to him. "Yeah... Your right. Let's go, Enzan." He said quietly, beginning to move towards the exit to the park. The blue-eyed, black and white haired boy stared at the retreating back for a moment, before taking off after him. They walked in silence until they got to Enzan's car - A convertible. Getting in, Enzan started it up and began to drive. Down the streets, downtown, to the outskirts, and out into the country. The breeze hitting their faces as they drove down the road. Netto wondered where Enzan could possibly be going, but said nothing; trusting the dual-haired teen that he wouldn't lead them into any danger intentionally. 

It wasn't that Ijuuin Enzan was emotional - no. That wasn't an issue. And It wasn't that he cared, either. He could care less about most things. He had a debt. And he always repaid his debts. And whenever it came to the brunette that was sitting in the passenger seat beside him, the rules he set for himself could be bent. A brief smile crossed across his face before it dissappeared as quick as it came. He owed the brunette big time for alot of things he did for him. And this last time, was no better. So, he made up his mind to do something extra special for the brunette to thank him in his own way. Turning onto another road, that lead out towards a small town he knew of. The breeze continued to blow both of their hair and the fireflires were flickering brightly as they continued their way.

Netto had closed his eyes and let the sound of the wind blowing in his ears lull him into a light sleep as they drove. He never saw the smile, and never saw them turn. He did, however, notice when the car stopped. His eyes fluttered as he looked around and stretched, yawning widely. Enzan chuckled lightly. "Come on. I want to show you something." Curious and slightly confused, Netto got out of the car and followed the red-vested, camo-clad teen as they walked down the road, past people, and to a location Enzan must have known. "Where are we?" He asked quietly. Enzan shook his head and motioned for him to look out at where they were. Looking, there was a lake below them, they were up on a hill, and there were alot of people down there, but what caught his interest was something glowing, before something shot above and into the air and his head snapped up, following it, until it went off, in a bright explosion of golds, reds, and greens. He gasped in surprise and delight.

Enzan smiled at the shocked look on the other's face. Not only had he managed to make the boy happy, he also got the best spot to view the fireworks in to boot! Feeling satisfied and a bit smug, he sllowed himself to slide down until he was sitting on the ground to watch the show. The displays of bright colours and loud sounds, it was thrilling, even if he didn't want to admit it.

Netto sat down next to Enzan and smiled widely, before squealing at a very large explosion and bright display of colours. He looked over at Enzan and grinned as he leaned over and threw his arms around the older and slightly taller boy, surprising him as they both fell back. Netto squeezed the boy. "Thank you, Enzan. This is the best!" He whispered. Enzan was surprised when the boy had hugged him, and had not expected the force and they both fell back. And he barely registered what the brown-eyes teen said due to the sound of the fireworks going off. He allowed himself a slight shrug and half-smile in return. Netto's smile widened and acting without thinking, he leant over and pecked Enzan on the cheek before pulling back and offered his hand to the dual-haired prodigy. Enzan stared at him for a second, too stunned to do anything, before he took the hand and was pulled upright again.

Not letting go of the orange-vested Hikari boy, he pulled him over and let himself smile again at the confused look on his face. He leant over and returned the kiss the other boy gave him. Except this time, on the lips.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rockman was wide-eyed. Not only was he ontop of a high building, but he was sitting ontop of a high building watching fireworks. And with Blues, no doubt. The red-clad Navi had taken him to a place and had teleported them up ontop of somewhere and had literally picked up him, and jumped from one place to another and then teleported up onto the roof and set him down. He had tried to ask what was going on, but the other told him to shut up and look.

So here he was, looking at the beautiful display of fireworks beside the navi known as Blues. Turning to him, he smiled. "Thank you, Blues." He said quietly. The other shook his head, though a small smile made itself known on his face. Satisfied, the blue navi turned back to watching the fireworks, his hand lightly slipping into the others and twining their fingers together. He got a light squeeze from the other and his smile widened as he squeezed back, sighing contentedly from it all.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Enzan pulled back, there were no words, there was nothing like most people would think. They just simply turned back to the show and watched. A small secretive smile grace the NetSavior's face as the other leaned against him, continuing to watch the fireworks, a small sigh coming from the brunette's lips. His smile widened just a fraction.

It wasn't that Ijuuin Enzan was emotional - no. And it wasn't that he cared. But for every rule he had, Enzan found there was always an exception. And Netto was an exception.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Owari.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

DSK: Hope you all had a nice 4th of July! I sure did. And hope y'all enjoyed this little ball of fluff I threw at you!


End file.
